


Festival

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Young Thor & Loki, less than 200 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Loki, and Baldr attend a festival on Earth in their honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Week 15: A story set at a concert or festival.

“Come now brother, how often do we have the chance to attend a festival in our honour?”

Loki offered his younger brother a deadpan look. “Every year. This festival occurs every year. And every year, here we are.”

Baldr offered Loki a smile, and spread his arms wide, turning to walk backwards in front of Loki. “It is still enjoyable, is it not?”

Loki shook his head, and walked to beside Baldr. Baldr turned around so that the pair were walking side by side again. “Your idea of enjoyment, Baldr, is extremely different to my own.”

Baldr smiled, throwing his arms out in front of the pair. “Come on Loki, you know we have to watch after Thor. Remember last year?”

“Of course I do,” Loki shook his head; Thor had decided to challenge all the locals to a drinking challenge, and had to be heavily bribed to leave. “The point of the festival is lost of him. We are honoured guests, and should not be challenging the people.”

“I agree. However,” Baldr pointed behind Loki. “Looks like you have an admirer.”

Loki looked over his shoulder. A small boy, no older than ten, was following Loki.When their eyes met, the boy stopped walking. 

“May I help you?” Loki turned fully around, and bent down to one knee. 

The little boy, whose eyes were the same green as Loki’s, shook his head. “Are you Loki?”

Loki looked back at Baldr. “I’ll go find our older brother,” Baldr offered before walking away.  _ Thank you for the help, brother. _

Turning back to the boy, he offered a blank face. “Perhaps. Who wants to know?”

“I am Vali. My brother was meant to look after me,” Vali looked around worryingly. “But I can't find him. Mother wouldn't let us go to the festival unless we promised to look after each other. And now I can't find him.”

“Brothers have a habit of not doing what they say,” Loki observed, before standing up and offering the child a hand. “Come, let us find your brother. Perhaps I will find mine as well.”

Vali stared at the hand, before taking it. “Have you lost your brother too?”

“In a way. My elder brother disappeared shortly after we arrived, and the younger one left after you began speaking to me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Loki decided to try and distract the child from his woes. “Tell me about your brother?”

The child looked up at Loki for a moment, before looking back around the crowds. “He's my twin, he looks just like me. But he has blond hair, whereas mine is like yours. He's older by an hour.”

“I am also the younger twin. However, my twin and I are in no way identical.”

“You mean Thor right? I mean,” the child looked ahead then. “If you are Loki.”

“If I were Loki, Thor would indeed be my older brother,” Loki confirmed. “You certainly know your stories. Who teaches you?”

“Mother tells them to my brother and I while she works, and before we go to sleep. She talks a lot about you, and your family.”

“Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. Where is she?”

“She had to look after her mother. She said she might be here later.” Vali looked up at Loki again, tears unshed in his eyes. “Will we find my brother?”

Loki, having located Thor (arm wrestling against three men), offered Vali a smile. “I am certain of it.”

Loki used a locating spell, and led Vali in the right direction.

After two minutes of walking, Vali shouted in delight, letting go of Loki’s hand and running towards a blonde woman, throwing his arms around her waist.

“Mother!” He cried, before turning to the child next to her. “Nari ran away from me.”

“Did not,” the child stuck his tongue out at Vali, and took a step towards Vali. The woman lifted Vali into her arms to separate them.

“Vali, Nari lost you in a crowd. Were you holding hands like you said you would?”

Vali looked at his hands. “No.”

She smiled, pressing his nose. “So could you apologise to your brother?”

“Sorry,” Vali mumbled, looking vaguely in his brother’s direction

She smiled at her son. “Now how did you find us?”

Vali pointed at Loki, who had been standing to the side. “Loki helped me.”

“Loki?” the woman looked at Loki, who offered a slight bow.

“Your son was lost, and asked for my assistance,” Loki explained.

“I see,” the woman put down Vali, turning her full focus on Loki. She did not offer a trusting expression. “Then I must say thank you to you.”

“I am sure that this family would have been reunited without my assistance.”

The woman crossed her arms. “I suppose. Will we be seeing you again?”

“I would say not.”

The woman considered this information, before seeming to come to some sort of decision. She nodded, and turned to her sons. “Very well. Vali, say thank you to the kind man.”

Vali ran up to Loki, and hugged his legs. Nari joined him a second later. 

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

Loki bowed again, before walking away to find his brothers.

 

~~~

 

“What has you so glum Loki?” Baldr asked as the trio walked to the palace, having returned to Asgard. Thor was walking slightly ahead of the pair.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, and looked straight ahead. “I had an unexpected encounter. Someone who I knew some years ago. The reunion has left me with many things to consider.”

Baldr mirrored his brother’s stance. “Care to elaborate?”

Loki offered his brother a raised eyebrow. “Know your place, little brother.”

Baldr held up his hands, offering Loki a laugh. “My apologies, brother. You know that I am always here, should you wish to discuss anything.”

Loki nodded. “Perhaps one day. But not this day.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you're wondering, this probably fits in the same realm as 'A Tale of Three Brothers'.  
> Was the blonde woman Sigyn? Is Loki the twin's father?  
> Both interesting questions.  
> Next week: A story that begins with a gunshot.


End file.
